chance_encounterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalimat
Kalimat is/was a prominent city in the Bashi desert, some 160 miles west of Twvell. It was founded in 973 by King Nur, who united various disparate political factions and merchant guilds under his rule. The city prospered despite its desert location, through times of peace and times of political upheaval. In 1380 the city mysteriously sank beneath the desert sands. Three days later Kalimat was reborn through a mass wish-granting by genies, who were installed as heads of government in exchange. This reborn city is officially Kalimat, a name the genie government maintains for a variety of purposes. However, it is typically referred to as New Kalimat by residents of the original city and those familiar with it. The underground city is officially Old Kalimat, and referred to as such by all but the most diehard of "originalists," who call it just Kalimat. As an apolitical and conversational shortcut, the terms "new city" and "old city" have come into common use. Demographics Kalimat has a population of approximately 17,400. Its demographics remain largely unchanged since its fall, excepting the addition of a small extraplanar population. It is roughly 70% human, 20% halfling, 3% dwarf, and 7% other. The "other" percentage is mostly divided between orcs and goblinoids that have forgone their nomade lifestyle, and the genies. Elves, half-elves, and gnomes are rare, owing to the city's distance and difference from the forests and hills those races typically inhabit. In addition, at any given time Kalimat also hosts around 2,000 travelers and merchants. Of the plane-wide deities, the most commonly worshiped are Pelor, Fharlanghn, and Yondalla, invoked by humans, merchants, and halflings respectively. However, a contingent of local and desert-specific gods receive the majority of worship from of the population. Solanil, goddess of oases and prosperity in the desert, has a large temple near the center of town. Desna, goddess of dreams, travel, and liberation, is the focus of an annual festival. Aurifar, god of fire and the sun, was imported by the efreets and has gained some small traction among the locals. Aurifar has proven a good local ally to The Raven Queen, who shares the cause of eliminating the undead that occasionally rise from the desert sands. Kalimat (pre-fall) Kalimat began as a large oasis and trading post, eventually growing into a permanent city. Kalimat was a waypoint in the desert, situated between Twist to the east, Elkar to the north, the Bluehammer holds to the south, and orbited by the orc and goblinoid nomads of the desert wastes. The various merchants, races, and political groups squabbled over their competing interests and the constantly shifting tariffs and policies. Somehow, a young nobleman named Nur was able to forge compromises and strike deals amongst the various groups. A central government was founded, with Nur chosen as king. Nur ruled in peace and prosperity for decades before his mysterious disappearance. Even centuries later, Nur is still held up as a natural leader and uniting figure, a symbol of Kalimat's greatness. As the years passed, Kalimat's monarchy grew bloated and corrupt. They became less involved in the running of the city, and less interested in listening to its people. Further, there was the long-persisting rumor that overly vocal opponents of the monarchy would suddenly and mysterously vanish. A recent war had expended the city's resources, and the king heavily increased taxes in response. Public outcry in response resulted in increased security measures, including deputizing citizens to spy on one another. Political protests in response to this resulted in sometimes violent suppression of speech. A massive rebellion in response to that resulted in the overthrow of King Attar in 1199. The monarchy was abolished, and the Republic of Kalimat was founded. The Republic was a representative government with multiple district and citywide elected officials and a built-in system for balance of power and redress of grievances. The Republic remained until the city's mysterious descent in 1380. Kalimat (post-fall) When the city suddenly sank beneath the sands, its people were left stranded in the desert, miles from the nearest city. With nothing else to do, they headed towards the nearest city. Dozens of people perished in the unyeilding desert heat, particularly the elderly, young, and infirm. After three days of travel, the stranded citzens came to an oasis operated by a djinn, a genie of air. The people pleaded with the djinn for help, begging to have their home returned. The djinn pitied them, but such a wish was beyond his power to grant. He reached out to his elemental bretheren: Efreet, dao, and marids (genies of fire, earth, and water respectively). The genies, remaining elected officials, and merchant and religious interests entered into lengthy negotiations on the details of the wish. The end result was that a new Kalimat would be created, a virtual mirror of the old one, including a few improvements and additions. However, the genies would have primary policymaking power in the city with input from the citizens through citizen-elected representitives of the general populace and the merchants.This arrangement proved unpopular with a sizable segment of the populace, but they were in no position to refuse. And so Kalimat was reborn. The government of Kalimat could best be described as an oligarchy. It is ruled by a council consisting of one of each race of genie and two members elected by the general public, each serving a four year term. There are elected officials for the city's seven districts, as well as appointed advisors for specific policy areas. Government bureaus are primarily staffed by Kalimati but headed by genies or half-genies. Category:The World